What A Boyfriend SHOULD Do
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the list 'What A Boyfriend SHOULD Do'. GraLu, NaLi, JerZa, and GaLe. #6. When She's At Her Worst, Tell Her She's Beautiful.
1. When She Walks Away From You Mad, Follow

#1. When she walks away from you mad,

Follow her.

* * *

"What the heck is _wrong _with you!?" The blonde asked, rage flowing through her.

The ice-mage was confused; he didn't understand what was going on, one minute they were find and now his girlfriend was yelling at him – a side of her that which he'd never seen before.

"But Lucy…" He protested, but the blonde put her hand up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Don't." She cut him off. "I don't want to hear it OK?"

"What did I do?" He asked, confused with the whole situation. "Where did I go wrong?"

Lucy's face was flushed red with anger. '_He doesn't even know!'_ She thought _'How clueless can you get!_'

Though it was clear to her he didn't understand, she carried on anyway. "You are unbelievable!" She hollered. "You don't even know!"

"?"

"You don't even know!" She repeated. "You _don't even know!_ How clueless can a guy get! 'What did I do? Where did I go wrong?' You are SO clueless! You stupid, stupid stripper! What do I see in you? What!"

That hurt him.

Because it sounded like she regretted dating him in the first place, don't get him wrong, he loves Lucy… so much, but sometimes she was so weird; he couldn't understand her… and if he tried to fix it she'd yell at him – like now – and say these awful words. He hated that Lucy.

"Lucy what did I do!"

She snorted. " I have nothing to say to you."

"You better have something to say to me!" He said. "Because I don't know where I went wrong!"

Silence.

"Sorry…" He apologized. "That wasn't what I meant… You know that…"

She was crying then.

"You…" She choked out. "You… stupid stripper! You perverted….! I hate you!"

"Lucy…"

"No! Get away from me!"

"I'm warning you Lucy…" He told her.

Was he going to hit her?

"You…" She said. "Don't hit me! You wouldn't! If you do I'll have you locked up!"

"I wouldn't and you know it… I love you too much."

No, he wasn't going to hit her.

"You…" She said. "I… need t get away from you for a while…"

Then she stalked off.

Gray was frozen in place. Whenever they had a fight, they would make up quickly or forget about it… never in his life had Lucy run away from a fight with him. He was in total shock. Was she… breaking up with him? No… that couldn't be.

He ran after her.

"Lucy!" He called.

She ignored him though.

"Lucy!" He repeated.

Still nothing.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Lucy…" He panted.

"What…" She choked out, and he made her face him and he could see that she had been – and maybe was right now – crying… over him. He really didn't get it. She had called him such terrible names, and told him she hated him, and yet she cried over him? He really didn't understand.

"You've been crying…" He said – well, more like stated.

"So what if I have been?"

"Lucy…" He ran his hand through her hair. "I'm so… so sorry… I don't know what I did, and its okay if you don't want to tell me, but I'm sorry… I'd never want you to feel this way on purpose… please… forgive me… I love you so much Lucy, and I don't want to lose you…"

She stayed silent for a second, and then she ran up to him, and he took her in his arms. She felt the warmth – which is weird because Gray is an ice-mage but whatever – in his arms. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment she had with him. And he ran his fingers through her hair slowly, soothing her.

And then she cried.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N : Another fic! Hooray for me! Anyway, this fic is based on that list of 'what a boyfriend SHOULD do' you can find it in my profile. So… this is going to be a collection of drabbles, but not just GraLu, pairings aren't definite yet… but there will definitely only be pairings that I like. Sorry for any OOC-ness.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! All you have to do is write down what you thought and press that little review button right there! Thanks!**


	2. When She Stares At Your Lips, Kiss Her

#2. When she stares at your lips,

Kiss her.

* * *

"It's been a while." The white-hair said, grinning up at the Salamander.

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, Lisanna… yeah… it has been a while hasn't it?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes…" She told him. "It has been a while… we haven't talked much since I returned from Edolas…"

"I guess." He replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, we haven't talked for a while… uh, sorry 'bout that, Lis…"

"Well… wanna go out for a walk?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Great!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Lisanna hadn't been out with Natsu since… two years. He had ignored her most of the time to hang out with Lucy. It was clear to her that Natsu liked, possibly _loved_ Lucy, and that was why he had been ignoring her. Especially when Gray and Lucy had started dating, she tried to comfort him, but he ignored her and just sulked over Lucy.

And that _hurt._

"Natsu?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Am I… not important to you anymore?" She asked grimly.

"What"?" He asked in disbelief of what his childhood friend just said. "No! I mean yes! I mean… I mean of course you're important to me, Lis!"

_He's so clueless. _She thought. _He's so dense. He didn't realize that I meant more than that. If I had been there the last two years, would he be in love with me? It feels like it should be me who's with him… not Lucy, the one who broke his heart._

She glanced up at him, brushing her white bangs and looking at him sadly. "It sure doesn't feel like it…" She said.

She tried to smile, but she ended up smiling only faintly, like the smile was only a ghost, barely seen through normal eyes; Natsu, however, could sense the sadness in her voice. _What's wrong Lisanna? _The Salamander thought. _What's wrong? Wont you tell me what's wrong Lisanna? Whoever made you sad, I'll beat him to a pulp… we never used to have secrets from each other Lisanna…_

"Well…." She said. "Then… am I just a nobody to you? A nobody who's important for some reason?"

She chuckled lightly, but it came out sounding like a sob.

"No!" He exclaimed. "How could you ever think you're a nobody Lisanna! You're not a nobody! You are a lot of things but nobody isn't one of them!"

"Then who am I to you?"

"You…" He struggled to find the right words. "You're Lisanna."

And that's when she broke down into tears.

She got down on her knees and started to sob quietly, and it started to rain, but she seems to think this is fitting since it was such a bad day for her, rejected by the one she loved. She was just Lisanna, was that all she could ever be?

She wasn't even sure anymore if the liquid streaming down her face were her own tears or the pouring rain. She didn't care though, they were salty, so they were tears with a mix of rain. _It tastes odd… _she thought. _It reminds me of sadness…_ No matter how much she tried, the tears wouldn't stop, the tears that she had kept in for so long, streamed down her face… and they wouldn't stop.

Natsu could only stare at his childhood friend in shock, confused at what happened. Lisanna never cried – well, hardly anyway – as far as he knew.

Lisanna looked up, and saw Natsu's hand reaching out to her. "Come… take my hand…" He said softly.

She took his hand and stood up, still sobbing so quiety it was like a whisper. She looked at him and her eyes landed on his lips.

He noticed this. "Hey…" He said, trying to lighten the mood – aside from the fact it was still raining – . "Do you want to kiss me?"

She chuckled. "Do you always ask?" She asked, smiling (a bit sadly).

"Well do you?"

"No…"

This answer had surprised him. He was sure that Lisanna wanted to yet she turned him down. "Why not? I was sure you did."

"I don't want to be your rebound girl, Natsu…"

Rebound girl? A girl to fall back on… he didn't understand. Is that what she thought? Natsu didn't know it, but Lisanna _would _be his rebound girl. Because he was rejected by Lucy and now he was asking Lisanna if she wanted to kiss him.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not stupid Natsu." She said grimly. "I know that you love Lucy… I'm just your second choice… I'm _always _the second choice these days… I'm just your replacement for Lucy…"

"…" Natsu was speechless.

"Well I don't want to be your rebound girl!" She hollered. "I don't to be your second choice! I'm not a replacement! Can't anyone see that?! Especially you, Natsu!"

"What…"

"Don't act stupid!" She exclaimed, furious. "You actually paid attention to me a lot since I got back from Edolas! You think I haven't noticed?! No one has! No one pay attention to me! I'm just a ghost and I hate it! You're just a dense idiot, too! Ever since I got back, you've always ignored me! You're always about Lucy, Lucy, Lucy and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it, you hear me I'm sick of it! Lucy isn't the most important person in the world you know? She's not the only one that matters, she's not the only one that's important! You know? I'm important too, Natsu! I'm important too! Why can't anyone realize that? Why can't _you _realize that, Natsu!"

"Wha-?" He asked in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you Natsu!"

"…?"

"I'm saying that I love you." She repeated. "I tried to tell you Natsu… but you were so focused on Lucy that you never paid any attention to me! I don't want to be your second-best girl… I want to be your one and only!"

"Lisanna…" Natsu said, stepping closer to her. "I have _never_ looked at you as second-best."

"Wha? But…"

"I was going after Lucy so I could forget you." He explained. "I've never looked at you as second-best. You were, and you always will be first-place to me… I thought _you _didn't like _me_. I thought you didn't like me the way I liked you… so I thought that even if I _did _do anything for you, it would be a futile action. That's why I kept ignoring you…"

"But everyone else…"

He chuckled. "Look, Lisanna. This life is what you make it." He told her. "No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up… I mean… well you get what I mean… Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, Lisanna? I mean, I won't be there for you all the time… So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."

"Natsu…" She looked up. And found herself looking at his lips once more.

He noticed again, but this time didn't hesitate to do anything, and kissed her.

Lisanna was surprised at his action, never in her life would she imagine Natsu kissing her. It made her heart beat faster. The warmth of his lips made her feel comfort.

She hoped it would last forever, but alas, they had to pull away.

"Natsu…" She whispered, out of breath.

"Lisanna… I love you…" He told her.

"Natsu…" She said, tears of joy streaming down her face.

She loved him, and he loved her. It's simple as that, really. They just never knew it. Neither of them would ever guess that in one single (double?) confession, that their whole relationship – possibly their whole lives, would change.

Natsu was indeed crying tears of joy as well, because he had been reunited eith his lover now. He couldn't believe it. After a series of unfortunate events, after he had ignored her for so long, she still loved him.

Never in his life had he been so happy.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**NaLi! Hope you liked! So the pairings will be GraLu, NaLi, JerZa, LyVia, and POSSIBLY GaLe. They won't come in any specific order. This chapter is dedicated to Lisanna. I feel bad that she's ignored... Lisanna and NaLi awareness everyone!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me the motivation to continue this story and the chapter will come up faster! Thank you very much to those who will review! And favorite/follow!**


	3. When She Starts Cussing At You, Kiss Her

#3. When she starts cussing at you,

Kiss her and tell her you love her.

* * *

"Hey, Shrimp." The Metal Dragon Slayer called.

It had been a week since Levy and Gajeel had started going out, yet they still treated each other the same, and so did everyone else – well, everyone else who knew that is, which was Jet, Droy, Lucy, Gray, Lisanna, Natsu, and a few other people. Though Lucy kept teasing Levy about her new relationship with the Dragon Slayer, everything else remained the same, as they wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"Ne, ne, Levy-chan!" The blonde teased her best friend. "You're _boyfriend _is calling for you, tee hee!"

"Stop it, Lu-chan! People are going to hear! And you know we want to keep this a secret for as long as possible!" The bluenette pleaded, blushing.

"Aww… getting embarrassed are we, Levy-chan?" The blonde teased yet again. "You're face is so red it almost looks like Erza's hair, hee hee! Don't worry, Levy-chan, nobody's going to hear… you know I'm only teasing! I'm just so happy for you! And besides, you teased me a lot when Gray and I started dating… and you teased Natsu and Lisanna when they started dating… so now it's time for payback! And you guys are _so _suspicious around each other, that everyone is going to find out quickly!"

"Haaah?!" Levy panicked. "What am I going to do, Lu-chan?! You have to help me, I'm so confused, please, help!"

"Haha… oh, you're so panicky when I tell you that!" Lucy said. In all truth, they've been doing a fine job of acting normally. "I'm just teasing you again, don't get so bent out of shape!"

"Oh Lu-chan!" The bluenette wailed. "I told you not to tease me about that!"

"Tee hee!" Lucy giggled. "Why do you guys want to keep it a secret anyway? It's nothing bad… and everyone is going to find out sooner or later anyway, so what's the big deal? I'm surprised even Gajeel agreed to that…"

Levy thought for a second. _That is a good question. _She thought. _I don't really know, but I don't want everyone to find out we're dating… yet. _"I don't really know, Lu-chan…" Levy said. "But I don't think we're ready to tell everyone yet… I don't think the _guild _is ready for the news… remember what happened when we told Jet and Droy about it? I mean, you were there, Lu-chan!"

Lucy nodded in understanding. When she, Levy, and Gajeel had told them, they went berserk. Both of them were wailing and banging their heads on anything they could find until Gajeel had to shut them up and make them promise not to tell.

"Yes… I suppose…" The blonde said, nodding. "But enough talk here, like I said before, your boyfriend is calling…"

"Oh, is he?" Levy asked, looking over to Gajeel who was waiting for her. "Oh, you're right, Lu-chan! I've got to go! That's OK, right? I mean-"

"Just go over to your boyfriend already!" Lucy commanded. "Tell me the details later!"

"Thanks!" Levy said, and dashed over to her boyfriend, who was heading toward the guild entrance, making a little 'come' gesture.

"Hey!" Levy said brightly as she exited the guild.

The Metal Dragon Slayer smiled at her. "Hey, Shrimp."

"So what did you want me for?" She asked. It was unusual for Gajeel to call her inside the guild…

He blushed. "No… No reason really…"

"So you just wanted to spend time with me? How adorable!" She said. "You know, Lu-chan asked me one of her 'questions' back there and it's been bothering me… she asked why we're keeping our relationship a secret…"

He shrugged. "Just because…"

"Oh…"

"You look disappointed." He commented.

She smiled at him. "It's nothing! And you were worrying about me, so cute!"

"Stop, Shrimp, you're turning into Bunny-Girl." He said.

"Hey…" She said.

"What?"

"You have never called me Levy, you know that?" She said. "You're always calling me Shrimp…"

"Well…" He said. "Sorry…"

"No… it's silly… just forget about it!" She said, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, I'm just being melodramatic… Ha… it's al good!"

"If you say so…"

Then there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. _Lu-chan once told me to test how much I mean to Gajeel. _Levy thought. _Ask him what you mean to him, she said._

"Hey… Gajeel…" She asked. "What do I mean to you? I mean, who am I to you?"

"What?" He said. "You're my girlfriend, Shrimp, what else…"

"Oh." _Well that didn't work. _She thought. _What else did Lu-chan say? … oh yeah! Lu-chan said to ask what Gajeel would do if some other boy wanted me to be his girlfriend. I'm sure Gajeel will be mad at the boy, and beat him up! Or at the very least scare him until he'd leave… I know it's wrong of me to want the boy to be beaten up or scared, but that would show how much I mean to Gajeel! So I'll know how much he loves me! I should ask it casually though…_

"Gajeel…" The bluenette said, breaking the silence. "What if some other boy wanted me to be his girlfriend, and he'd try to take me away from you? Then what would you do? What would you say to him?"

She was so sure he would be angry. But his answer shocked her. "I'd say 'take her.'" He said.

Levy stopped walking, becoming frozen in place. "W-What? What do you mean, Gajeel?"

"Exactly what I said, Shrimp." He answered.

You

"What?!" She asked. "Explain, please!"

"I mean I'd just keep my cool." He said. "I'd keep my cool and say 'go ahead, take her, she's all yours! I don't mind!' just like that and when you'd walk away with him, I'd walk back to the guild."

Silence.

"You idiot!" She screamed.

"What?" He looked down at him to see his girlfriend in tears.

"You stupid, stupid boy!" She said. "So you'd just give me up huh! Is that it?!"

"Wha-"

"You would just _give me up? _You idiot! You stupid… Why?! Am I not good enough for you, huh?! Would you just find another girl to replace me! So I'm just another girl?! I'm just another girl for you to mess up, huh!? So I'm not special to you in any way!? I should've suspected as much from you… you don't even call me by my name! You're such an… a…as..s! You're such an ass!"

Levy hardly ever swears, so this took him by surprise.

"I hate you! Dang you! You fu-"

Her words were cut off by the feeling of Gajeels lips on hers. _What… _she thought. _This is the first time I've ever been kissed… Gajeel... I thought you didn't care… _To her, the moment lasted forever, their kiss, softly, lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, She then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more...

And that moment ended; they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Gajeel…" She breathed.

"Shrimp…"

"There you go again…" She said, disappointed.

"Levy…" He whispered, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry… I… never meant to hurt you… besides, I don't you cussing... I love you…"

_He finally said my name… _she thought. "Gajeel…"

He pulled her in closer for a kiss, and she once again felt his lips on hers.

_I feel a fluttering in my chest…_ she thought.

_Is this… love?_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**I finally wrote a GaLe story… one-shot… OK whatever! How'd you like this GaLe? Now, I found this to be a little harder to make so it took me basically half the day to make it, but I made it! I like GaLe, but I have to admit, it's hard writing it more than any other pairing I've ever written about. That wasn't so much cussing, but I don't really like to write cusses so... and it would be totally OOC of Levy so...**

**So anyway, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd appreciate it (SO much) if you would please leave a review and **support** my other stories.**

**Thank you for reading., have a nice day ;)**


	4. When She's Quiet, Ask Her What's Wrong

#4. When She's Quiet,

Ask Her What's Wrong.

* * *

"Uh… I guess." The blonde said, not really paying attention to what her raven-haired boyfriend was saying.

It wasn't like she didn't _want _to listen, of course. It was because she _couldn't _listen to what he was saying. For the whole day, she had been really off. She couldn't listen to what _anyone _was saying, for some reason, when other people spoke, her mind drifted somewhere else. – _Not _that when other people _didn't _speak to her, her mind wouldn't drift off, it definitely did.

The truth why? Something had been bothering her. It was something that had been going on for a long time – _long_ time – and shouldn't have bothered her but it did. But why didn't it bother her a long time ago, when she first started dating Gray? That's when it _should _have bothered her!

It wasn't really hard to notice that _she _(another woman, NOT Lucy) had been watching their every move, and whenever she and Gray fought they could hear her squeals – not that Gray had done anything about it.

Sure you can guess right now, can't? Here's a clue : she's stalker-ish and she despises Lucy and she has long blue hair. You guessed it, it's Juvia Lockser. The blonde had been noticing more and more (these days) that her blue-haired friend… er, love rival (?) had been stalking them. How her boyfriend didn't seem to mind (or notice for that matter) was something she enjoyed, but it worried her that he was putting on an act – that he had actually known and just met with Juvia when she wasn't around.

Never in her life did she think this would happen. Don't know what happened? Here's a clue : she's being attacked by the green-eyed monster. Yup, for the first (really, first in love, anyway) time in her life, Lucy Heartfilia was jealous. She never would have guessed that _she _would be jealous of _her. _Her, Lucy Heartfilia, was indeed jealous of (drumroll please!) Juvia Lockser.

She didn't even get why!

Really, how can you be jealous and not know _why?_

Well one things for sure, this is a first for our Miss Heartfilia!

She didn't even get it. She and Gray never really talked to – or about – Juvia after they (her and Gray) had become official. Sure, the first few weeks of her and Gray dating she had been scared that the (psycho-in-love) bluenette would come after her when she was alone and force her to break up with Gray – that never happened though, thank goodness! – and actually sometimes still is, but Juvia wouldn't even _come near _Lucy, to this day she might add, at least, not in public.

So why, why, why was this bothering her now?

She didn't want this! She wanted to listen to her boyfriend go on and on about something she might never understand!

She didn't want to be rude when people spoke to her!

She wanted to get this out of her head! One problem : She couldn't.

She gave a quiet sigh of irritation, hoping that the ice mage wouldn't hear. He did. "What was that?" He asked.

"Er… what was what?" She asked, trying to pass it off as nothing.

Pity for her, he didn't buy it.

"_That._" He insisted. "That little sound you made. Was that a sigh?"

"No!" She bluffed.

He didn't buy it (again). _Crap. _She thought. _Don't ask me what's wrong, don't ask me what's wrong, don't ask me what's wrong. _She pleaded inside her mind. She really didn't need this right now.

"No." He protested (why was the universe against her?!). "That was definitely a sigh. A sigh of irritation. And before you say anything, don't lie to me. You know that I can read you like a book, Lucy."

Her eyes glanced elsewhere, avoiding his gaze guiltily. She could feel the tension between the two of them. _Oh I almost forgot, she's probably watching us. _Lucy thought bitterly. _She's probably smirking right now, somewhere around here and shouting about, dreaming happily about how now her precious Gray-sama will be hers at last! _

She hadn't even noticed that her eyes were searching about (though unnoticeable by Gray), glaring as they did so.

The silence was becoming even more uuncomfortable by the second, Gray's eyes were tense, watching Lucy's every move, and Lucy's were glancing about, searching for her love-rival (sound familiar?). They weren't even moving, only their eyes.

"L-Look." She said, breaking the silence. "This is getting uncomfortable, maybe I should just-"

"Lucy." He said, cutting her off. "… What's wrong?"

She shifted nervously. "Nothings-"

"Don't lie to me, Lucy!" He hollered. "Don't lie to me… I told you, I can read you like a book. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"_I _wouldn't understand?" He asked. "Lucy, I've told you a million times, I can _read you like a book. _Heck, I know you better than anyone else in the world – partly because Natsu is with Lisanna so he doesn't get in our way anymore, but that's beside the point! I _know _you, Lucy… I can tell when something is wrong with you. So, please… _please _tell me what's wrong, I just want to help you, Lucy. But sometimes you keep distancing yourself from me…"

That did it.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she once again averted her gaze elsewhere, unable to look at him in the eye. Did she really distance herself from others… or just him? It's true that he knows her very well, but she never thought that he would know her better than anyone in the world…

"If I don't know you…" He carried on. "Then tell me, who are you? Why can't I understand."

"Look…" She said. "Please… you can't…"

"Lucy…" He pleaded. "Tell me… please…"

She looked at his eyes. And saw how sincere, hurt, and loving they were. "A-Alright." She said reluctantly. "The reason you can't understand is because no one understands me! I-I'm just a stray cat… I don't belong anywhere, I'm a horrible person too. I'm so selfish and mean and I never think of anyone else's feelings. I have a heart of ice and stone… and-and I know that I should try harder but every time I try to move toward the path toward the future, t-the obstacles along the way are too much and I can't take it! You're right! I'm the one who distances herself from others! And I'm such an awful person too! You should hate me! You should! I'm-"

"No." He cut her off. "Lucy, don't ever say such things about yourself… you are not a horrible person, and you _do_ belong somewhere. And if you don't believe that you belong in Fairy Tail, then I'll tell you where you belong; here, with me. Well, not exactly here, but you belong with me."

"Gray…"

"I'm not finished." He said. "You're not mean or selfish, you're actually very nice and you always think of others. And you _can _move toward the future and overcome its obstacles. And if you can't do it alone…. Well then, I'll help you… we'll walk toward the future _together._"

The tears that were brimming in her eyes were now falling like a waterfall. His words really got to her. No one had ever said anything like that to her… ever. Gray was so sweet and always so kind to her and he was always with her when she needed him most, he stayed with her, even when she snapped at him for the smallest things. Thinking of it now, she can't seem to figure out why she ever doubted him.

"G-Gray!" She wailed.

He walked toward her and held her in his arms. "Shh…" He told her. "I'm still not done… And you _may _ distance yourself _sometimes_, but that's okay. And lastly, no… no, I shouldn't hate you… I shouldn't."

She sobbed quietly in his arms, taking in every word he said.

"I don't deserve you." She stated,

"Too bad… you're stuck with me."

"Gladly."

Silence.

"Hey…." He said. "You never did tell me what it was you were upset about…"

"Heh… about that,,,"

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

**I'm ALIVE PEOPLE! I'm alive! I'm alive! I am SO sorry for not updating in like, four days! But I was like, in Warsaw, Poland, and I couldn't find like ANY internet connection. So now I'm in my plane, writing this freaking chapter at like, 10 : 30 PM, and by the time you read this, I'll probably be in my bed in Oslo, Norway, dreaming about Gray and Lucy and thinking about the reviews I'll receive.**

**So anyway, this isn't how I usually end my chaps is it? Well I wanted to be different this time. Have any of you noticed that in EVERY one-shot in this story (except for this one) there is like, a fight? LOL. Sorry if any of this is like, OOC… **

**And now, please review my story! ****[Waves story in front of you] It's not dead! It's not! Pretty please, review! And support (and review, duh) my other stories!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. When She Ignore You, Give Your Attention

#5. When she ignores you,

Give her your attention

* * *

She's been ignoring him for a while now.

Repeat, she's been ignoring him for a while now, and he has no idea why. She's been ignoring since… he can't even remember anymore. Though she confided to him that she envied her friends – but she didn't say why.

The truth? She was envious of her friends' relationships (romantically). After the Grand Magic Games, most of her friends had hooked up and become couples, and she envied that. She sighed, after that, she had been actively avoiding her blue-haired childhood friend, she just felt… uncomfortable with him now… maybe it was because he didn't realize how much she loved him? Or… because he had a fiancé… or so he claimed, though she knew he was lying. _He always was a bad liar… _she thought.

He sighed, trying to make sense of it all, he didn't understand at all, and apparently no one had noticed the growing distance between the two mages. All busy with themselves, it seemed.

His comrades, Ultear and Meredy watched him think hardly and an evil grin spread across their faces. They exchanged looks and walked over to him.

"Jellal." The raven haired woman said. "Talk. Outside. Now."

"Wha-"

"Now." She said, ignoring his protests of confusion, and she and her adoptive daughter dragged him outside.

They dragged him – across the floor practically because he refused to go – out of the guild hall and outside to Magnolia town.

People were staring at them, but Ultear and Meredy just ignored them and walked on while Jellal was looking flustered; he wasn't sure if he was confused or angry that his guildmates had dragged him out.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked, when they were alone, confused and angry about why his guildmates had dragged him out suddenly.

The raven-haired woman giggled. "Ne, ne Jellal… you've been looking kind of sad lately…" She grinned. "What's wrong, trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah!" Her daughter chimed in. "Jellal… are you having love problems with… let's see… Errrrzzzaaaa?"

The former wizard saint flushed. "S-Shut up!" He exclaimed, obviously embarrassed. "T-There's nothing going on with me and Erza and I am _not _depressed about _anything_!"

"Yeah, right." Meredy said, grinning madly. "You know… denying it only makes it all the more obvious! And you're blushing too, Jellal! Oh, and I've noticed that you're always looking at her all the time and talking about her and I'll bet you think of her a lot too! Hee hee!"

"You are so falling for her!" Ultear added.

"Stop it!" He said. He hated it, absolutely _hated _it when his two guildmates started to tease him about him and his scarlet haired friend. Okay, so maybe he liked Erza just the slightest bit, but he couldn't anyway, he wasn't allowed to fall for anyone who walks in the light (not that he was allowed to fall for someone in the darkness either).

"You have that look in your eyes again, Jellal." The raven-haired woman's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What look?" He asked, dumbfound by her question.

She rolled her eyes. "That look when you're thinking about Erza."

"I wasn't thinking about Erza!" He lied (badly). And flushed a crimson red at the thought of them knowing about his little crush on Erza. Oh how it made him sick to imagine if they found out, he would never hear the end of it.

"Aww…" Meredy said. "You look so cute when you're blushing. Jellal!"

"He totally likes her."

Meredy giggled. "Jellal and Erza sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…" She said, imagining the scene. "Then comes… oh, what was it? Oh yeah! Marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Hee~"

"Stop!" He exclaimed. "For the last time I-"

"We're just teasing!" Ultear said sheepishly. "Get a grip, Jellal! You really do like her though… don't you…? She's been avoiding you though… I suppose that's why you're so depressed… you should approach her, ask her what's wrong."

The two women got up to leave. "What about the Crime Sorciere code?"

She smiled. "I suppose we'll make this one exception."

* * *

He was going to do it.

He was _finally _going to ask her. To ask her why she had been avoiding him. And God, he was nervous. Why? Because they hadn't spoken to each other in weeks, and he was finally going to talk to her.

Why was he so nervous?

It's a good thing they were alone, since he had just coincidentally found her at an empty café, which wasn't surprising since it was already dark, eating cake.

"Erza…" He said.

The scarlet haired mage looked up from her cake. "Jellal…" She said. "It's… it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry… I've just… been busy with a lot of stuff. It's so hectic back at the guild… oh! Pardon my rudeness! Come on, sit down!"

He sat down in front of her. "Can I ask you something, Erza?"

She looked confused. "What?"

"Please answer honestly…" He said, not expecting an answer from the Titania, who was obviously confused. "Uh, Erza? Why have you been… avoiding me? I mean… you always look away when I look at you, and you haven't been, er, talking to me for a while now, and… well yeah. So why have you been avoiding me? Did… did I do something? If I did, I'm sorry… but-"

"No." She said, smiling sadly. "It's nothing like that… sorry to make you worry for me… I'm just… I'm being stupid, it's really nothing, Jellal. You don't have to worry."

"Erza…" He said. "Did something happen?"

"Huh?" She asked. "N-No! No! Nothing at all! I told you, I'm just being stupid, it's nothing bad…"

"Erza…"

"Well… I guess…" She confessed. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Exactly. I'm jealous." She said. "I'm an awful person by doing so… I'm jealous of my friends for having such wonderful romantic relationships… I know I shouldn't be… I guess I just feel a bit lonely… sorry… you don't want to hear my problems. I just couldn't resist today. I mean, Lucy has Gray, Natsu is with Lisanna, Levy told me she's with Gajeel, I think Mira is going with Freed, it looks like Wendy and Romeo like each other, Elfman and Evergreen have started going out on secret dates, Carla is starting to like Happy, heck, even Laxus is falling for Cana…heh… oh, and you have your fiancé. I just feel like nobody loves me, and nobody ever will love me that way…"

He felt so depressed now. He could feel that pain of hers, and she looked so sad, she couldn't even force a smile anymore and she looked as if she might cry. That isn't like her at all. Erza should be brave and strong and occasionally scary. At least that's what he thought.

If only he could say something to her. If only he wasn't such a coward. If only-

"I love you." He said suddenly.

The scarlet maiden looked at him in disbelief. "W-What? W-W-What did you say, Jellal? I-I didn't really hear it! Please repeat what you just said!" She said, panicking.

He was panicking too, but then realized that this wasn't the time to be nervous, and regained his composture. He still couldn't believe it. He had just confessed to her. Said his feelings out loud, he couldn't believe it he-

"I love you." He repeated.

She stayed silent, trying to take in his words. "B-But…" She stuttered. "But y-your…. Your fiancé? I thought you loved her! Are you trying to cheat on her with me? If you don't love her then just cancel your engagement! Don't come here and just tell me that you love me just to get rid of her! You idiot stupid cheating useless arrogant stubborn lying BAKA!"

"E-Erza…"

"You! You! Y-"

Her words were cut off as he crashed his lips against hers. It was so quick that she didn't have time to react, her eyes went wide, then she closed them. She was so sure none of this was real, that it was all a dream, but no, it was real. She couldn't help but feel so loved. For that one moment, the universe seemed to disappear, like they were alone in the sea of love.

As they pulled apart, a gentle breeze swept over them in the cool dark night. While he was gasping for breath, the scarlet maiden just stared at him in shock, not believing any of this could be real.

"Jellal?" She asked. "I always knew it was a lie. Your fiancé, I mean."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I suppose that doesn't matter now though." She said. "Tell me… this isn't a dream, is it? This is all real, right? You really love me, and you're mine now, or rather, we're each others… right? It all seems like a distant dream to me… this is real, right?!"

She started to sob quietly at the thought of all this being only a dream. He noticed this and came closer towards her.

He put his head against hers, smiling warmly. "It's all real. You're not dreaming…" He soothed her. "Everything is real… I'm here now."

"Jellal…" She said. "Jellal!"

She hiccuped, then began to sob. He thought girls cried neatly, with cute little sniffles and dabbing their misty eyes. Erza sobbed like a small, scared child, but she was quiet, as if she were keeping her tears for him only, he was surprised. He never knew that Erza was so fragile. So vulnerable. But yet so strong.

But they both thought the same thing.

The thing that they've waited for so long for.

_You've finally returned to me…_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I am the most horrible author EVER! I haven't updated since FOREVER! But I hope that this chapter shall make up for it!**

**Anyway, I have an important announcement, I won't be updating a lot starting today on. It's just that… I'm starting a new grade and this will determine if I go to high school or not, so I have to study a lot and… and… it's not that I don't want to update, I DO! I REALLY DO! But I can't! And I'm so sorry!**

**So thanks to you guys who stayed with me and are willing to stay with me and this story!**

**I promise that to make up for my about to be absence, I shall make every chapter even more awesome than the last (at least I'll try)! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Shes Her Worst, Tell Her She's Beautiful

#6. When you see her at her worst,

Tell her she's beautiful

* * *

"I'm having a bad day." The blonde stellar mage told her raven-haired boyfriend.

"Well you certainly look like you're having a bad day." He chuckled lightly, playing at her hair. "Don't worry, you're still Lucy."

She pouted. "Very funny."

She really had been having a bad day. She had already felt it when she woke up, they were supposed to go on a job today, but Team Natsu had insisted she stay back, given how she looked. Gray stayed with her, of course.

She already knew how she looked. Terrible. She had stayed up late last night writing her novel so she had bags under her eyes, she and Gray had been doing some… things… so her cheeks were flushed, and she was feeling terrible, she also couldn't bring herself to smile. You do the math.

"Sorry…" She apologized. "You didn't get to go on the job because of me… you should have left me behind…"

"Nonsense." He replied, brushing her bangs off her face. "It's partly my fault for keeping you up so late, you had to finish your novel and instead we did… some things…"

Her cheeks flushed at the memory. "Well…" She said. "I like doing stuff like that with you…"

He chuckled. "See? You're still Lucy!" He pointed out. "You must've been really tired though, you didn't cover up your hickey."

"Eep!" She exclaimed, self-consciously touching her neck, where a red mark was left from all of Gray's kisses… it was true she was tired, she was finishing up her novel when Gray came and they had a more… private moment.

"It's not _that _noticeable Lucy." He told her. "C'mon, I'll bet you want to cover up that mark."

She nodded, and they walked out of the guild.

Though the whole guild already knew that they were dating, Lucy still felt uncomfortable and embarrassed whenever she heard someone talk about her and Gray, or if someone teased her about it. She still couldn't believe it.

"What are you getting so red about, blondie?" He asked.

She flushed. "N-Nothing!"

He laughed. "C'mon Lucy…" He pleaded jokingly. "I also saw you were staring at me the whole time… tell me Lucy, were you admiring my good looks?"

Lucy flushed even harder, her face a deep crimson red. "No!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" She said. "Well… no! Well, maybe!"

He laughed again. "Relax, Lucy I'm only teasing." He said sheepishly. "Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

She opened the door to her apartment. "Keep that up and you won't be allowed in here for a month." She threatened. "That means no coming into my house in the middle of the night to sleep with me."

He pouted. "Aw, Lucy…" He said. "I apologize."

"Good Gray." She said, giggling. "Now you'll get your reward, cone here."

She pulled him inside and they sat down. As her eyes started to shut. Kisses against the neck of his giving him indication. He stares back at her and presses against her lips.

In that moment, when their lips touched, their world changed. She could feel him, she could taste him, she was him. They knew where to touch and what to say. It was like a dream, it was like they had does this a thousand times before (which they had). His hands slithered their way around her waist. Her hands rested on his chest, his were grabbing fistfuls of her hair. He pulled her closer, held her tighter, as if it were the last time they would kiss.

And then they parted, gasping for air, his hands still around her waist, and she was breathing hard into his chest.

"Gray…" She moaned.

"Lucy…" He whispered, he looked into her eyes, his eyes wanting more, but she gently shook her head.

He frowned. "Come on, Lucy…" He whispered pleadingly.

She shook her head and said, "Not now Gray…" She said. "It's still daylight."

Though she had to admit, she wanted to get dirty with Gray at that moment, whenever they did, Gray was always a pleasure. He was possessive, but in a good way.

He stayed quiet, and after a few minutes said, "Fine." He released his grip on her waist. "You owe me though, Lucy, when it's not daylight." He grinned possessively.

She leaned into his ear. "Definitely." She said. "Who knows? We could be here all night."

"I like the sound of that." He said.

She pulled away from him and walked toward her mirror. "It's still daylight, lover-boy, don't get too excited now." She told him. "Besides, I look horrible right now, I'm basically at my worst. Wouldn't be any good right now."

"I don't care what you look like." He said. "You know that, Lucy."

"But _I _do." She said. "Damn! I don't have a choker big enough to cover this mark!"

He sat up and leaned closer to her. "So?" He asked, his hands once again slithering around her waist. "You're beautiful no matter what, Lucy. Besides, I want the whole world to know you're mine."

"Gray…" She protested, but quickly shut up.

"It's true."

She sighed. "Gray…" She protested. "Let me go…"

"Lu-u-cy…" He pouted. "Come on…"

She shook her head. "You're not being fair…" She said. "I don't want to right now, you pervert."

"Who said I was thinking about doing perverted things with you?"

"Huh?"

He grinned. "All I was doing was admiring your beauty, Princess." He said simply. "I wasn't thinking dirty things if that's what you're implying."

"Well…"

"Lucy!" He put a face of mock hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

"Depends, do you trust me?"

He smiled down into those huge, brown eyes and stroked her golden head. "Of course I do." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you." She said. "Do you forgive me?"

"How can I not forgive you?" He asked. "I love you, Lucy, and no matter what anyone says, you're beautiful. You always will be."

She buried her head into his chest. "I don't deserve you, Gray."

"Too bad, you're stuck with me." He teased. "Aren't you glad?"

"Yes. Yes I am." She said. "Though I want to make something clear here."

"Oh?"

She raised a finger. "One, I will always, _always _look this good."

He grinned. "Don't I know it."

She raised another finger. "Two…"

He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I will never, ever give up on you."

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**Hello everyone! Nice to meet you again! It's been a while. I have created the GrayLu! Now I want to explain something first. In this story, every 1 chapter, GrayLu will be in it. So like, NaLi, GrayLu, JerZa, GrayLu. Because I absolutely love this couple, and it fits with the story line. This may be not quite as well-written as the others, but I think it's definitely better. Almost.**

**Did any of you recognize the quote? It's from a book that I read, but there it's stated that the quote is from the movie 'Hellboy'. I just thought it would a perfectly sweet ending **

**I think this is like the most intimate thing I've ever written, I mean the way I described the kiss like OMG I have never written something like that before XD. I'm on holiday break right now so I might update more often.**

**Please review! And I hope you enjoyed.**

**Almost forgot, please vote on the poll on my profile! Sorry for such a long A/N XD**


	7. When you see her crying, just hold her

#7. When you see her crying,

just hold her and don't say a word.

* * *

"He wouldn't do that!" Lisanna said, scrunching up her nose a bit at the thought.

Evergreen smirked. "I'm just saying…" She said. "Natsu's… uh, great, but he isn't exactly the most romantic person."

"Oh and my brother is?"

"It's not like we're dating or anything!" Evergreen protested, but the take-over mage could clearly see the tint of pink on her cheeks.

Lisanna snorted. "Right." She said. "Like you didn't go out on a date with Elf-niichan when we were at that water park… Ryuzetsu land. Freed and Bixlow told me, you two were there."

"I'm so going to get them back later…" Evergreen muttered under her breath. "But anyway…" She continued on. "Don't change the subject…"

"I'm not," Lisanna said. "You're the one who did by not admitting you like my brother."

"That's because I don't!"

"I think you do." She replied, and not waiting for an answer she spoke again. "But really… he wouldn't."

"Knowing Natsu he'd think it was a 'friendly gesture' or something of the sort." The bruenette said. "He's as dense as a stone wall…"

"Brick wall."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The expression is 'he's as dense as a brick wall'"

"Not to me it isn't. The expression doesn't even matter anyway!" Evergreen exclaimed. "Stop trying to change the subject! He's as dense as a rock and you know it, don't kid yourself…"

"He wouldn't!" Lisanna protested. "He's dense but not that dense so just stop! It's not like he would… cheat on me or anything! Just shut up already!" She was on the verge of tears now.

"Oh…"

"What?"

"If you don't believe me then why don't you ask him yourself!"

"Maybe I will!"

"So go!"

"What's going on here?" Mirajane entered the room and frowned. "What's all this ruckus…? Are you two done yet?"

"Yeah, we're done, Mira-nee…" Lisanna said. "They're all in their place."

"Good." The former demon said. "But what's all this noise about? A little disagreement, I suppose?"

"Disagreement isn't what I would call it, Mirajane." Evergreen spoke up. "I was just telling your sister that her boyfriend is dense, and he might mistake something like suppose a kiss from a woman to be a little… what's the word? Ah, yes, a friendly gesture of some sort… "

"He wouldn't!" Lisanna protested.

"Oh my…" Mirajane said. "Well why don't you just find out?"

"Not you too, Mira-nee!" She was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Maybe I will find out!"

The younger Strauss sibling left the room.

* * *

Natsu sat on the hill he and Lisanna used to play at when they were kids, just staring out into the empty sky. "Man, today is boring…"

He was so bored out of his mind and there was no one there to be with; Gray and Lucy were out on one of their dates (damn that stripper! And right when he was going to ask Lucy to go on a job with him!), Happy was nowhere to be found, it wasn't like he could just ask Erza to do something with him, and as far as he knew Lisanna was at the guild helping her siblings. He would ask Wendy to go on a job with him, but she was already doing one with Romeo (he thought those two were way too young to fall in love!).

Natsu sighed. "Why is it that everyone is so busy!" He said, frustrated. "Just one thing! One thing to happen why can't it!"

After he did he saw floating words above him that said 'be careful what you wish for'. He lit a flame with his hand and threw it at the words, and they disappeared. "Freaky magic users playing pranks on me huh?" He said. "That isn't what I call eventful."

He rubbed his eyes and after he did he saw a figure coming toward him. "What the-?"

He squinted and saw that it was Lisanna. Thank goodness! She came at the perfect time! Him and her would surely have a grand time now, after all, Lisanna wasn't boring (he wouldn't choose someone boring to be his girlfriend!), and she wasn't one for frowns and sadness. More like smiles and laughter and happiness. That was what he loved about her. He grinned.

But as she came closer, Natsu noticed that she wasn't smiling now, there were tears in her eyes, and she was frowning. Natsu frowned as well. "Lisanna…?"

He thought deeply and tried to think up a reason that she was crying, but found nothing is his mind to come to a conclusion.

"I wonder what's wrong…" He pondered, as she came closer.

"_Natsuuuu_!" She called, running towards him, crying.

She ran towards him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly.

_Lisanna? _He thought. _What's wrong? Why are you crying?_

He tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out, so he held her tight in his arms, and a ghost of a smile flickered upon her face.

He was lost for words, he had rarely ever seen Lisanna cry... she was always so happy and smiley and full of joy that he couldn't really believe that this was her in his arms, because it seemed so unreal.

For a while, they were both silent, not saying a word, because there was nothing to say; they didn't need to say anything.

As the sun set upon them, Lisanna smiled in his arms. She was happy she had proven them wrong, she was happy that she trusted Natsu with all her soul, that she loved him… she knew that he would be there for her 'till the very end. That moment proved it.

Sometimes, silence says a thousand words.

* * *

**OMG, it feels SO good to write again! How are you guys? How have you been? Did you miss me? Have my writing skills gotten better? Tell me in the reviews! Sorry for the short chap :(**

**I sure took my time updating this. Sorry. School and stuff, I literally have tests EVERY F'ING WEEK. It's been driving me nuts! I know I've probably lost some readers b'cuz of my long updating time **** but thanks to you guys who still stick with me :) ****I love you guys!**

**Please review! And also vote on the poll on my profile!**


	8. When She's Scared, Protect Her

#8. When she's scared,

Protect her

* * *

Her head was filled with images. She felt sharp, alive and curious. She didn't know what that meant. she didn't remember anything that had happened before, did she have amnesia? But… no. She still knew who she was. She still knew about the guild and magic, she still remembered… Gray.

Gray!

She turned around and saw Gray on the ground, not moving. Her eyes widened, and she ran to him as fast as she could.

Not good enough.

She was shocked, she was terrified. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was screaming out, "Gray… Gray!" She called. "Gray, wake up, Gray! I can't lose you, you're the world to me! You're the best thing in my life, please! You promised you'd come back, Gray! You promised! You did..."

He didn't respond.

Fear quickly overcame her, and she was sobbing quietly. She became frantic. "Gray… open your eyes, please! Don't… don't leave me! I don't want you to… to die! I can't lose one more important thing in my life! Please! It's too unbearable! I can't lose you! I love you, Gray! Don't go!"

…Suddenly her eyes shot open and she shot up straight in bed. She was covered in sweat and as breathing heavily. She looked all around her, trying to see where she was.

_I'm in my room. _She thought. _Phew… it's already morning._

Images flashed through her head all at once, what did that dream mean? She was terrified by it. She instantly remembered everything, the details like a tidal wave in her memories. As she wiped the sweat she thought about the immense fear of losing Gray and shuddered. She remembered that he was out on a job. She looked outside her window, no Gray.

_There's no way Gray would die... _She told herself. _There's now way. He said he'd come back. He will..._

The dream had been so vivid, so real, it didn't feel like a dream; a nightmare. It felt as though it were really happening, she sat there, mortified. She shivered. What if Gray didn't come back? Then she would be all alone again, she couldn't stand that. If she had lost Gray... the universe was too cruel! She had lost her mother, her father, she had almost lost her life many times, she couldn't lose him - she just couldn't!

She couldn't go anywhere, she was too terrified.

* * *

Gray stood outside his girlfriend's house, looking at the old building. Lucy hadn't gone to the guild today, he would have gone with her but he was out on a job just yesterday, leaving Lucy alone.

The old building felt as if it was his second home, he had spent more time here than he did in his actual home that he almost asked Lucy if he could live there with her, but he stopped in his tracks, thankfully. He wasn't sure if Lucy would like that idea.

But he _was _of course worried about her. She didn't come to the guild unless she was sick, but she rarely did. Though, if she was sick, wouldn't Wendy have gone up to check on her? It didn't seem right. Was she just tired and didn't want to come? Was she waiting up for him? He had told her not to, but Lucy _was _a stubborn girl, there just was a possibility of it.

He knocked on Lucy's door softly; she didn't like it when he just snuck in.

There was no answer.

He knocked a bit louder, perhaps she didn't hear it or maybe she was asleep. "Lucy…?"

He opened the door, walking in quietly, only to find Lucy wrapping her arms around herself, sobbing quietly like a little girl shutting herself out from the world. She had her eyes closed, and she was shivering, muttering something inaudible.

Gray's eyes widened, and he ran over to her. "Lucy…!" He called. "Lucy! What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong! Why are you crying? Lucy…"

"I… I wasn't here…" She mumbled. "I… was… I saw…" She began to cry again, her breath was short, as if she couldn't breath. She was hyperventilating.

He held Lucy's hand. "You're not making any sense, Lucy!" He said. "I don't understand what you're saying… I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong! Did you have a nightmare? Were you scared?"

She nodded, "I saw you…" She muttered. "I saw you die… will you hold me?"

Gray wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his chest. "You can cry you know, it's alright."

"I know." She said. "But I don't want to." she buried her face in his chest, and he could feel the tears.

She hiccupped, then began to bawl loudly. This was unusual for her, she usually cried so quietly, it must have been one heck of a nightmare to make her cry like that. She was sobbing like a small, scared child after being told off. Gray bit his lip, it was painful to see her like this, "Just cry… it's alright." He whispered.

She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I... I caused you so much trouble…" She muttered. "It's because… because I'm too weak."

"You're not weak, stop saying that!" Gray grabbed her shoulders. "I've heard that too many times, Lucy! You're not weak! If you were as weak as you say, you wouldn't have made it this far! You're not weak! Every time something goes wrong you're always blaming yourself, stop!"

"But…"

"No buts"

She gave a weak smile. "I was being a real idiot wasn't I?" She asked. "Worrying about you?"

"It's OK." He said. "I was worried about you too, I was afraid of leaving you all alone, now I might just not be able to keep my hands off you know that."

"You pervert."

He chuckled. "It's your fault for being too cute. Now smile, it's painful for me to watch you all sad..."

"OK." She said. "Gray… you're real, right? I'm not imagining this… right? You'll never leave me? In my dream, I saw... I saw you dead. No matter what I did you wouldn't open your eyes, you wouldn't speak. It was terrifying, Gray. I thought I'd have lost you. I was so scared, when I woke up I remembered you were on that mission and I just thought that, well, maybe my dream had come true and you were dead, I was frozen in my place. It... I don't want to lose you!"

"No… you'll never lose me, Lucy." He said. "That I can promise."

* * *

**UGH. Sorry if this chapter was a bit suck-ish. I've been so distracted. I hope you liked, please review! Oh, and vote on the poll on my profile!  
**

**Check out my new story : Come Back To Me. NaLi fanfic.**


	9. When She Teases You, Tease Her Back

a#9. When she teases you,

Tease her back and make her laugh.

* * *

"They're going at it again…" Levy commented, then sighed. "They never do learn, do they?"

Her best friend smiled. "You can't really expect anything less from a pair of hot-headed dragon slayers, Levy-chan." Lucy said. "I can't believe you and Gajeel have been dating for what, a few months and you still haven't gotten used to it."

The bluenette blushed. "T-That's because we hardly ever spend any time together… it doesn't help that now everyone in the guild knows thanks to a certain _someone_." She glared at the blonde.

Lucy held up her hands as a sign of surrender. "I got it, I got it." She said sheepishly. "It's not even my fault! Those guys were snooping on me, it's all their fault."

"Whatever."

"Aw come on, Levy-chan. Don't be like that!" Lucy said, "I bet you'll be appy if you get some 'private time' with Gajeel. Oh, Ga-"

Levy covered Lucy's mouth with her hands. "Lu-chan!" She wailed. "Please stop! It's really, really embarrassing! Please stop! I thought you were my best friend?"

"You played that card again." Lucy harrumphed. "I hate it when you play that card. It's just really annoying how you think you can boss me around just because I'm your best friend. It isn't fair."

"But don't you do that all the time with Gray?"

Lucy flushed. "T-That's different!" She said. "Oh, I have to go now, I just remembered it's almost the end of the month, so I have to go on a job so I can pay my rent…"

"Lu-chan, what if I go with you, it could be-"

"No need, no need, I'll just go now..."

"But-"

But the blonde wasn't listening anymore, she was already wandering off, either to the request board or to Gray (both, Levy bet).

Levy sighed. Why did Lucy have to be a matchmaker for her? She was always so teasing, not that Levy didn't like Lucy teasing, it's just that it could get under her skin sometimes.

Since there wasn't anything to do, the bluenette got up and walked out of the guild.

* * *

"Oi! Shrimp! Wait up!"

Levy turned around at the sound of that familiar voice. "Hiya."

"Why'd you disappear all of a sudden?" Gajeel asked. "You were right there a second ago and you just… disappeared! Weren't you just talking with the Bunny-Girl?"

She shrugged. "Lucy went out on a job. With Gray, most likely. I was also getting tired of you fighting all day, it's getting a bit old to watch." She chuckled. "It's sometimes funny though."

"… that's not really funny."

"It is to me." She countered, "It's funny to see you get all mad about whatever Natsu says."

The metal dragon slayer harrumphed. "Whatever." He said. "Just don't do that again, it's a real pain."

"What is?"

"Dissapear." He said. "It's a real pain to look for someone as small as you are. It's hard."

"What, were you worried about me or something?" She asked teasingly. "It's unusual for you to get so tense at the sight of me gone. Could it be… you're really falling for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He said. "As if I'd ever do that. That's what you're supposed to do anyway. You're the one who's always clinging on to me."

The bluenette laughed. "I suppose that's true."

It was the first time she had laughed that day. And it was the first time he had made her laugh. _Today was a good day. _She thought. _Really good. I want to laugh like that again. It felt nice. Lu-chan would probably say something like 'You two are just so lovey-dovey', maybe I wouldn't mind this time._

"You're a good person you know, deep down." She said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." She walked on ahead. "Well, I've got to go now. See you…"

But that wasn't all that she meant.

* * *

**UGHHHHH I feel like this chapter sucked. Bad. It literally took me like 5 days or something to write this down. Oh my gosh I just finished my mid-terms it was INSANE. Crazy hard. Anyway, I feel like this chapter was… not as good as the others but I hoped you enjoyed reading!**

**Hope you liked. Review!**

**Wish me luck to get good grades on my mid-terms!**


End file.
